


Daddy's good boy

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Baker AU, Daddy Kink, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Stanford has a bad week/day Stanley becomes his 'good boy', a good boy that will do whatever Daddy wants in order to make him feel better.<br/>After all, Stanley want's to be Daddy's good boy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's good boy

The early morning rays were beginning to slip through the cracks in the shutters when Stanford stirred form his slumber ; after a long and dreary week of extra classes, and double the amount of homework and studying Stanford found himself exhausted and run down. Stirring from his slumber Stanford readjusted his arms around his younger twin, pulling the warm and soft body close to his chest as he spooned against him; sighing deeply Stanford nuzzled his face against Stanley’s hair, breathing in the scent of strawberry shampoo- groaning softly Stanford willed his eyes to remain closed, his body stilling as he began to fall back asleep.

 

It was late morning by the time Stanford awoke once more from his slumber, slow realization came over the twin when felt that Stanley was no longer laying in his arms, rather in fact it was his pillow that he was spooning and holding close. Sitting up with a frown tugging on his lips Stanford reached for his glasses from the bedside table, his eyes blinking owlishly as he placed them on the bridge of his nose; the side of the bed that Stanley slept on was already made up, the only thing out of place was his pillow which Stanford still hung on to as he yawned widely. Glancing to the clock his eyes widened at seeing it was already well into the tenth hour of the morning- though he couldn’t help but be puzzled as to why Stanley allowed him to sleep in so late if the younger twin was already up- it wasn’t like Stanley to be up and about on a weekend without Stanford by his side. 

Placing Stanley’s pillow back on his side of the bed Stanford slipped his legs out from under the covers and stood up with a stretch, his back cracking with an audible pop as he did so; looking about the room Stanford noticed that the wooden chest that sat by the dresser was unlocked, a grin stretching on his face as he automatically knew what it meant.

Chuckling to himself Stanford walked over to the dresser and began to select clothes for the day- a pair of loose black slacks and a white button down shirt was what he selected- and with the clothing in hand he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and shave, knowing his ‘good boy’ was down stairs waiting for him. Stripping himself of his sleep ware Stanford groaned at the thought of Stanley being down stairs, wondering just what outfit the other had picked out for the day- and with that thought in mind Stanford turned the handle on the shower faucet- a cold shower was needed if he was going to be downstairs anytime soon. 

 

Stanford was midway down the stairs when the scent of savory pancakes and bacon caught his attention; Stanford’s stomach growled as his mouth began to water- it was ‘play’ days like this that he loved the most- heading into the small kitchen Stanford stopped in the door way, taking a moment to appreciate, and commit to memory the view before him.

Stanley stood at the stove with his back turned to the older twin, his long hair tied up neatly in a pony tail that was adorned with a small pink bow; the chubby twin held in his hand a spatula as he brought another freshly cooked pancake to the serving plate, his hips rocking softly as he hummed to himself- the outfit- or better yet, lack of a full outfit made Stanford’s mouth water. It was clear for Stanford to see that Stanley was wearing one of his oversized night shirts; the hem of the shirt fell mid-thigh, the left shoulder slipping down to reveal Stanley’s rosy pink skin- with each sway of Stanley’s hips the shirt rode up a bit more in the back, just enough to reveal that younger twin was wearing pink sheer panties that were decorated with white ribbon. 

“Breakfast will be done soon!” Stanley grinned without turning around, already moving to the task of putting the breakfast pans into the sink before moving to grab a clean mug from the dish drain. “Sit down, you know the drill.”

Stanford grinned as he moved from the doorway to the dining table, barely taking notice of the new table cloth as he sat down, already picking up the morning newspaper. Without looking up from the paper in front of him Stanford could hear Stanley moving about, the soft clink of the coffee mug being placed before him earning Stanley a soft hum of approval; it was only when he could smell the food before him and the presence of his younger twin that Stanford slowly folded the newspaper back up, placing it to the side as he beckoned for Stanley to come closer. Patting his thigh Stanford scooted the chair back so that Stanley could sit on his lap, a blush dusting the chubbier twins’ cheeks.   
“I hope everything came out how you like it.” Stanley practically purred as Stanford stroked a hand through his hair, six fingers stroking and lavishing his ear with soft pettings. Unable to keep his composure Stanley relaxed against Stanford’s chest, his cheeks and chin nuzzling at Stanford’s neck as the gentle strokes kept being administered; with a whine of protest Stanley watched the hand that once stroked through his hair reach for the mug of coffee on the table. With wide ‘innocent’ eyes Stanley watched as Stanford took a sip from the mug, the older twin clearly savoring the taste of the bitter liquid before placing it back down; the free hand that had been resting on the small of Stanley’s back to keep him balanced slipped down over the curve of Stanley’s plumped backside, the hand pulling back before smacking down hard against the panty clad cheeks. The sudden groan forcing itself past Stanley’s lips encouraged Stanford to spank him again, this time harder as Stanley’s toes curled and his teeth bit down on his bottom lip.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” Stanford asked huskily as he brought his hand down again when no answer was made. “Be a good boy and tell me Stanley.”

Stanley bit back a moan as he nuzzled harder against Stanford’s neck, moaning against him before blurting out what Stanford wanted to hear. “Because I didn’t wake you up!”

The hand to Stanley’s backside made him cry out; “Because I didn’t wake you up, Daddy!”

Stanford’s chuckle was soft as the older twin began to rub his hand softly against Stanley’s spanked backside, his lips pressing to Stanley’s forehead as he took away the sting. 

“That’s my good boy, Stanley.” Reaching out to the serving plate Stanford picked up a strip of bacon and brought it to Stanley’s lips, softly ordering the chubby twin to eat. 

Watching the way Stanley ate obediently from his hand Stanford had Stanley lick the bacon residue form his fingers, reaching out once more to feed his twin before taking a bit for himself. 

Stanford couldn’t help but become relax as he took a bite from one of Stanley’s family famous pancakes, the buttery flavor making his mouth water as he cut himself another forkful; Stanford’s hand gently stroked at Stanley’s backside in a sign of gratitude as he continued to eat, a gentle hum escaping Stanley in response. Taking one last gulp of his coffee Stanford set the empty mug down before tapping on Stanley’s rump to make him move; with a blush on Stanley’s cheeks the chubby twin quickly got up, instinctively gathering up the breakfast dishes as Stanford stood up from his seat. 

“Now Stanley, I know you want to cheer me up, but there a few last minute assignments I need to work on,” Stanford started as he handed Stanley his mug for a refill. “Do you think you can be a good boy and keep yourself entertained until I’m done?”

“Of course Daddy,” Stanley purred as he poured Stanford a fresh mug before kissing his twin on the lips. “I’ll be good and keep out of your hair.”

“That’s my good boy.” Stanford smirked, taking a sip from the mug before leaving Stanley to the task of cleaning up the dishes while he headed for the lounge to begin his work. 

 

“This makes no fucking sense!” Stanford snapped aloud to himself as he ripped the page he had currently been working on from his notebook, crumpling up the paper and tossing it across the room. It had been Stanford’s fifth attempt at writing down his theory for a Continuous Motion Device- yet each time he attempted to jot his ideas down his mind just couldn’t put his thoughts into words; Stanford knew he needed to be at the Lab working on it hands on rather than at home trying fruitlessly to write it down, but he couldn’t. Growling to himself Stanford attempted again before looking up as a voice called out to him from the other side of the room.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Stanley asked hopefully as he sat down his sketch book, taking note of the crumpled balls of paper on the ground.

“I can’t Stanley, I’m on a break through, if only I could-“ Stanford’s brows furrowed as he ripped the page from the notebook. “Damnit to hell!”

With a frown on Stanley’s lips the chubby twin slowly got up, bending down to collect the crumple balls of paper, his brows rising as he watched his brother slowly become consumed with annoyance; it saddened Stanley to watch Stanford literally gripping at his own hair- Stanford’s brows furrowing as his face slowly colored with frustration. Hesitantly headed to where Stanford was, his hands clasped behind his back.

“I know you’re in a bit of a rough spot, so maybe taking a break would be a good thing?” Stanley offered, flinching under Stanford’s gaze; as Stanley took a step back he watched as yet another crumpled ball was added to the floor, it was clear to him that Stanford needed a break. And Stanley was going to make sure Stanford took one, whether his ‘Daddy’ liked it or not.

“I think you need a break.” A clear pout was heard in Stanley’s voice as the chubby twin reached for the notebook that Stanford had resting on his lap.

“Stanley, I just told you I’m on the-”

“I know what you told me, but you’re not!” Stanley snapped, snatching up the notebook before Stanford could react; Stanley knew he was going to get it the moment Stanford looked up at him and he was prepared for his ‘punishment. Before Stanford could reach to take the notebook back Stanley had thrown it across the room, his arms crossing over his chest as he took a defiant stance. “You need to take a break.”

Stanford’s eyes narrowed angrily as he pointed to his knee, a rough growl to his voice. “Stanley! My knee, now!”

“No!” Stanley snapped back defiantly, ignoring Stanford’s shock at being disobeyed; with a yelp of pain Stanley’s wrist was tugged forward swiftly, his knee’s nearly buckling as he was dragged the two steps closer, and forced over Stanford’s knees. In one swift tug Stanley’s panties were pulled down to his knees, his bare backside exposed for Stanford to see; the crack of skin slapping skin was loud enough to make Stanley jump from fear rather than pain, the sting only coming after he fully realized what had happened. Stanley wasn’t given long to recover before the hand came down once more, the sting being felt fully as the force was doubled- Stanley cried out in pain, his cries slowly turning to counting as Stanford demanded Stanley count along with each slap.

“Ten….eleven…Augh!” Stanley’s eyes began to brim with tears as his reddened backside was abused with more slaps, by the time he reached twenty three Stanford had stopped yet the burning pain remained- bruises already beginning to form on his back side.

“That’s enough punishment Stanley.” Stanford cooed softly as he brushed Stanley’s tears away, helping Stanley off his lap; seeing the tears still continuing to slide down Stanley’s cheeks Stanford instructed for him to remove the panties completely, having Stanley carefully lean against him as Stanford began to kiss and lick his cheeks free of the salty droplets, hushing Stanley when whimpers escaped him. “Are you ready to be my good boy again?”

Without hesitation Stanley nodded, pressing kisses desperately against Stanford’s cheeks and neck to show he was ready to behave. Slipping his hands between them Stanford began to unbutton his shirt, the fabric being pressed apart as Stanley’s lips instinctively moved lower, his tongue lapping at the skin before he moved to lick at one of Stanford’s dusky colored nipples, giving the stub a bite before suckling on it gently. As Stanley teased Stanford’s right nipple his hands moved down from Stanford’s stomach to the waist band of the slacks. Stanley could feel how hard Stanford was and couldn’t resist slipping his hands down under the waist band of both the slack and the briefs he wore, his fingers rubbing against his pre-cum slicked tip. Hearing Stanford’s groan Stanley switched to lick and suckle the left nipple, his hands tugging down the clothing that separated his hands from Stanford’s cock; pulling on the stub playfully Stanley pressed a kiss against it, his lips trailing kisses down Stanford’s torso as Stanley got to his knees, idly licking his lips as he brought his mouth hungrily down to the tip of the cock to lick it clean. Feeling the hand in his hair Stanley smiled as his face was pressed closer, his tongue licking at the thick shaft as he opened his mouth wide to suck as much of Stanford’s cock into his mouth as he possibly could. Stanley’s eyes narrowed when the hand on his head forced him down lower, his gag reflex almost being rubbed as he did his best to accommodate the sudden intrusion of an extra inch and a half of cock- Stanley’s cheeks reddened as he glanced to see the look of bliss on Stanford’s face as the older twin began to mouth fuck Stanley roughly. Swallowing and sucking Stanley flattened his tongue, his lips tightening around the girth of Stanford’s cock as he tried not to rub his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Shivers ran down Stanley’s spine as he continued to suck down on the impressive length of his twins’ cock, his vision going starry as he tried to maintain his breathing; had it been anyone else Stanley would have slapped the hand away, yet he found himself eager to comply to its will as he swallowed a mouthful of pre-cum and saliva, knowing that that was what his ‘Daddy’ needed. Without warning Stanley found his mouth rapidly filling with sticky thick cum, his hands twitching as he fought to breathe despite the hand the continued to hold his head down; mouthful after mouthful Stanley did his best to swallow, his eyes tearing up as he fought for air. When Stanford released his hand from Stanley’s head the chubby twin found himself jerking his head up quickly to fight for air, his mouth opened wide with his tongue hanging as saliva and cum oozed out. 

Panting softly Stanley glanced up at his twin, the unshed tears finally falling as he greedily began to gulp down the air he had been denied just moments ago. Stanley flinched when Stanford brought his hand closer to him, however he quickly melted against it as Stanford stroked his hair softly and told him what a good boy he was. 

“I love you Daddy.” Stanley moaned as Stanford’s hand stroked the back of his neck.

Carefully Stanford moved down to help Stanley get up from his knees, having the chubby twin instead straddle his waist as he peppered Stanley’s lips with soft kisses. A groan of pain escaped Stanley’s lips as his spanked bruised backside rubbed against Stanford’s ever hardening cock; a spark of worry flashed through his eyes as he gripped the edges of Stanford’s shirt, mouth opening obediently as he was ordered to suckle on the three fingers that Stanford pressed to his lips. Stanley’s hot and moist tongue began to lavish the digits in licks and kisses, playfully nipping down on the knuckles before closing his lips around them to do a thorough job of lubing them up; despite the pout and whine from Stanley the fingers were removed from his mouth and replaced by Stanford’s tongue as the hand moved to his reddened backside, fingers sliding in between Stanley’s plumped cheeks. Stanley shivered when he felt the tip of the first finger being pressed and traced around his rim, a moan being emitted when the finger was pushed in knuckle deep; playfully Stanford began to pump the finger in and out, hooking the finger in order to make Stanley shiver and loosen up. With the second finger wiggling in beside the first Stanley cried out softly, his cries being stifled by Stanford’s hand. With enough scissoring and shushing from Stanford the third finger was thrusted in, a cry louder than the last time being emitted from Stanley as all three fingers were removed completely before being thrusted back inside his loosened hole; repeatedly the fingers were thrusted into Stanley’s abused hole, cries of pleasure escaping the chubby twin as the fingers plunged deeper inside of him- a cry of annoyance escaping when the fingers were removed completely.

“Who’s my good boy?” Stanford chuckled as nudged Stanley upwards by his hips, a hand firmly grasping his cock by the base. Stanford watched lustfully as Stanley began to press down on his length, drool trickling down Stanley’s chin as he buried Stanford balls deep inside of him. “Who’s my good boy?”

“I- I am…” A moan ripped itself from Stanley’s lips as Stanford stroked at his twins’ cock. “I am Daddy!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Stanford chuckled as he gripped Stanley’s hips and began to pull out, thrusting back inside hard enough to make Stanley moan once again, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Stanford kept his pace almost painfully slow as he allowed the chubby twin to get used to him, Stanford’s cock twitching as Stanley’s liquid hot inner walls wrapped around him; almost lazily Stanford thrusted into him before Stanley parted from the kiss, his eyes darkened with need as he begged softly for Stanford to fuck him harder. Unable to resist such a request Stanford began to thrust into him deeper, his hips slamming upwards as he began to set about a much faster pace, with each thrust Stanford was rewarded with a moan as Stanley rocked and pressed his hips down eagerly to take in all of Stanford’s impressive length; harder Stanford thrusted, the pace becoming almost punishingly hard as he shifted his hip, looking desperately to find the spot inside Stanley he knew would have him mewling like a kitten- as Stanford gripped Stanley’s hips harder he was rewarded when Stanley threw his head back and moaned loudly, eyes almost closed as he gripped Stanford’s shoulders, begging for the spot to be slammed into again. Unable to deny him Stanford thrusted continuously upwards, the tip of his cock thrusting repeatedly against the bundle of nerves until Stanley was too lost in pleasure to speak, his orgasm finally washing over him as he splattered cum onto both his and Stanford’s bellies with a cry of ‘Daddy!’ With fingers digging into Stanley’s hips Stanford continued to thrust into his younger twin, fucking Stanley past the brink of second orgasm and straight into being ‘blissfully numb’ as Stanley’s eyes closed and his mouth dropped open in silent cries as he came painfully again, feeling the hot cum of his twin filling him until his stomach bulged outwards just a bit more as he was stuffed full with the cock still inside working as a plug.

Too tired to move and too numb to speak Stanley melted against Stanford’s chest, ignorant to the mess he had made onto both of them. 

“ ‘addy…” Stanley moaned as he fought to stay awake, the arms of his twin wrapping around him tightly.

“I love you too Stanley.” Stanford groaned as he held Stanley close, pressing soft kiss to his forehead. “You’re my good boy.”

Try as Stanley might his eyes closed once more, his breathing leveling out as he passed out against his twin; being unwilling to move Stanford sighed as he carefully pulled the lever on the recliner to bring out the foot rest, keeping his cock inside Stanley as he began to think once more about his machine.


End file.
